As Sweet as Chrysanthemum
by bluepretzel
Summary: After Amon's defeat, Team Avatar decides to take a short vacation at Ember Island. Asami is still not over Mako yet, but finds solace in General Iroh. Gradually, they build up a strong friendship and Asami starts to develop feelings for him. However, many obstacles stand in the way of their budding relationship. Will their ending be as sweet as chrysanthemum, or will it wilt away?
1. Chapter 1: Companion

I do not own the Legend of Korra. Our favorite trolls, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino do.

* * *

Chapter 1: Companion

Asami saw them everywhere. Korra and Mako sparring. Mako hugging Korra from behind, with his treasured scarf around her neck. She couldn't help it. It just seemed like wherever she looked, she would see them wallowing in their newfound bliss. Unbeknownst to them, it struck a dagger through her chest everytime. She told herself she had to stay strong. It had been an amiable seperation - one they had agreed on when they knew their relationship was falling apart. But she would not lie to herself that it still hurt. Badly.

Asami's eyes flickered to the beach, which was sprayed orange by the oncoming sunset. She watched the lovebirds as they frolicked along the edge of the sea, splashing water playfully at each other. Her eyes automatically focused on Mako, studying his expressions. He was elated. Joyful. Amused. She was amazed at how much life Korra could inject into him. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips and she realized that regardless of whatever ache she was feeling... she was happy for them. It was a strange, bittersweet feeling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A familiar, husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"General Iroh." Asami nodded, as the General sunk into the sandy patch beside her, sighing.

"Is anything the matter, Miss Sato?"

Asami was not facing him, but she could feel his worried gaze boring into the back of her head.

She merely shook her head, her eyes inadvertly falling on the two lovestruck figures in front of her.

"You know, Miss Sato, I've been always been good at reading people. It comes in handy when I need to figure out if suspects are telling the truth or not. And I can very well tell," -the General placed a warm hand on her shoulder-, "that something is bothering you."

Asami turned back, her amused emerald eyes peering straight into the General's amber ones. A sudden thought surprised her, but she realized what she was really waiting for, was for someone to notice her and tell her that she was, indeed, not alright. She smiled softly. The sea of loneliness that she seemed to be drowning in lately felt like it was draining out a little.

"Come," the General stood up, holding out his hand. "I know what will make you feel better."

Asami took it, greatful for the warmth and for a new sense of companionship.


	2. Chapter 2: You Might Find Solace in Tea

I do not own the Legend of Korra. Bryke does.

* * *

Chapter 2: You Might Find Solace in Tea

An aromatic scent filled the room. Asami recognised it immediately to be Chrysanthemum tea. Her parents used to drink that everyday, when they were... happy.

**Start Asami's flashback~**

"_Come on, Asami. Try it!"_

_Fumiko laughed heartily as she tried to convince her five year old daughter, Asami, to try a sip of tea._

"_I don't want to! It looks wierd. Why are there flowers in the teapot?" Asami grumbled, sniffing suspiciously at the teapot._

"_It's the flowers of the Chrysanthemum, dear. That's why it's called Chrysanthemum tea." Fumiko said, smiling lovingly at her daughter._

_Asami stared intently into the teapot, tilting her head, still contemplating if she should try it or not._

"_It's okay if she doesn't like tea," Hiroshi Sato chuckled as he entered the tea house. "Maybe she's more of a coffee person, like me."_

_Their laughter echoed through the room, and Fumiko thought that that moment could not have been any more perfect._

**End Asami's flashback~**

"Here," General Iroh placed the filled cup onto the rosewood table.

Asami looked up, hoping the General had not noticed that she was caught up in her little daydream.

"Thanks."

Asami peered into the fragile cup, watching the tea leaves swirl about.

Her father was right. She was more of a coffee person. But she couldn't refuse the General's kind gesture.

"So..." the General cleared his throat. "Will you tell me what's bothering you now?"

Asami sighed, wrapping her fingers around the warm cup.

"I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable telling me. I mean... I just want to know if I can be of any help." The General interjected, looking apologetic.

"It's a thing of the past anyway. There's nothing anyone can do to change it." Asami bit her lip, glancing out of the window. "It's Mako."

"What?"

"He... left me for Korra." Asami said, suddenly very interested at the dragon designs adorning her cup.

"Oh." The General's tone was solemn. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Asami usually would not tell people who she didn't know well about such things. Hell, she'd only known the General for two weeks, and this was the longest conversation they've had. But there was something about him that told her he could be trusted. His husky voice and stoic expression gave her a sense of reassurance. He looked like the type of guy who would respect others.

"The upsetting thing is... I just let it go on. I'd already seen the signs. The looks they gave each other. Mako getting increasingly flustered over Korra as the days went on. And I just convinced myself that they were just friends. I was caught up in my stupid little fantasy that I had found the one." Asami babbled, hoping she wasn't talking too much.

"I understand how you feel." The General said simply.

"You've been stung too."

"Yes." Iroh grimaced. "But I'll save that for another time. Would you care to join me for another tea session tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'd love to," Asami grinned back. After all, the tea was surprisingly refreshing.


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipation

I own the Legend of Korra only in my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anticipation

"Hey, Asami! Would you mind helping me out here?" Bolin yelled, trying to firmly grip a large, struggling fish that he had just caught.

"I can't!" Asami said, strapping on her boots. "I have somewhere I need to be!"

"Oh, spirits! It bit me!" Bolin's shriek echoed throughout the beach. Asami chortled and with one last glance towards the sunset, ran towards Iroh's lake house.

She didn't adress him as General Iroh anymore, just like he didn't call her Miss Sato anymore. After a week of having daily tea together, they decided to drop the annoying formalities.

"Come in!" Iroh's raspy voice called through the door.

Asami entered, bringing in a large box covered in red velvet. Ignoring the puzzled look on Iroh's face, she placed the box a little too firmly onto the rosewood table and a few clinking sounds rang from the box. Iroh opened his mouth to say something but Asami quickly put her hand over it.

"Before you start saying anything, promise me you won't return it." Asami ordered, putting on her most serious look.

"What-?" Iroh started to ask.

"Promise." Asami said sternly, keeping her hand over Iroh's mouth.

Iroh sighed and nodded, grinning interestedly at the whole new element of surprise that was coming into play.

Asami slid the velvet cloth off the box, revealing a set of intricate dragon carvings on the box. She smirked as Iroh's face turned from interest to shock. "Sozin's beard!" Iroh exclaimed, as he lifted the lid of the box with shaking hands.

"I can't believe it! It's great grand uncle's lost tea set!"

Asami could feel a smirk spreading across her face as the excited General examined the tea set like a lost artifact. "It was the precious tea set my great grand uncle lost during the hundred year war... Where...? Where did you find it?"

Asami winked mysteriously. "Oh, a woman has her ways."

"Don't tell me you..." Iroh's face suddenly became rigid.

"I'm just joking! For spirit's sake, relax!"

Iroh still looked uncertain, but Asami changed the topic to her 'adventures' she shared with her childhood friends when she was young.

"There was Ren, Emiko and me. We were known as the three musketeers, because we were always together, always out to stir trouble." Asami smiled warmly as she reminiscenced her joyous childhood.

"I thought musketeers helped people," Iroh replied teasingly.

Asami rolled her eyes. "It was just a term, Iroh."

"So do you still see them now, my musketeer?"

"Nope, I haven't seen them for years, ever since my dad's business picked up and we moved to Republic City." Asami said, a little forlornly.

They continued to share their various life experiences, both comical and depressing ones. Asami giggled as Iroh told her the tale of how his mother would make him dress in girl costumes when he was younger becuase she longed for a daughter. "You can't imagine my relief when my sister was born..." Iroh remarked, joining in Asami's laughter.

Asami was glad. She was happier than she had been in a few months. Now that they had warmed up to each other and were great friends, Asami felt refreshed. Like a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. Before getting to know Iroh, she secretly thought he would be the wound up, no nonsense type. To her pleasant surprise, he knew how to put people at ease, as well as take a few jokes.

"Asami, I really want to thank you." Iroh's voice became more serious.

She gazed into his sincere face and smiled widely. "If it's about the tea set- "

"It's not only that," Iroh scooted closer and Asami could feel his warm breath against her cheek. "It's also for everything else..." He trailed off, looking deep into her eyes.

Asami might have looked perfectly composed on the outside but an array of reactions were taking place inside her. Her heart was steadily accelerating, and at one point she was afraid he would hear it. And she might as well have forgotten to breathe. She silently chided herself for getting so flustered.

Iroh's eyes darted sideways nervously. Asami had never seen him look so unsettled before.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered.

* * *

Just a short note: If you guys have any questions, feel free to drop them. And I apologise in advance if there are any goofs or plot holes. I'm still pretty green to this ヾ(´A｀)ノﾟ  
Anyway, the story will involve more action later on, just because I'm a sucker for such stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Bolin Wants to Know

I do not own the Legend of Korra, or Iroh and Asami would be married with triplets by now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bolin Wants to Know

Asami swore the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Iroh's face was just inches away from hers. Asami had never really paid attention earlier, but now that she realized it, he was very good looking. His eyes were a fine shade of golden, one of her favorite colors.

"Asami," Iroh breathed. "I- "

"Dinner is served!" A 16 year old boy decked out in a green yukata barged through the door, scaring both Asami and Iroh to bits. In a reflex action, they scrambled in seperate directions, trying not to look suspiscious. Asami could feel a blush creeping up to her cheek and, shooting a quick glance at Iroh, she noticed that he looked equally embarrassed.

"Er... did I? Am I interrupting something?" Bolin asked, apparently oblivious to the whole situation, much to Asami's irritation.

_Oh of course not, Bolin! _Asami thought sarcastically as she picked herself up. Awkwardly, the three of them proceeded to the main dining area in dead silence.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Mako called out casually as they sat down on the dining mat. His hand was intertwined with Korra's.

Bolin peered anxiously from Asami, then to Iroh, both of whom still had not uttered a word.

"Uh... okay." Mako exchanged looks with Korra. "Let's eat."

There were several murmurs of agreement and Asami heaved a small sigh of relief. She would make sure to get back at Bolin later but firstly, she had to think of how to resolve the awkwardness between her and Iroh.

She watched as the rest of Team Avatar tucked into their food. (With Bolin literally devouring the entire roast duck). Placing her chopsticks down hesitantly, she excused herself and walked back to her own lake house, ignoring the bemused looks from the rest.

Sitting by the edge of her lake house, Asami kicked against the waves gently, feeling the cool sensations on her bare feet. The moon was full and luminous, shining over the entire island. The other lake houses on the other side of the lake looked like tiny lights, reminding her of the fairy houses her mother used to tell her about. However, Asami hardly took in any of her surroundings. She could only see a pair of intense golden eyes.

Groaning, she flopped down onto her back. She should have seen it coming. After what had happened between her and Mako, she told herself she would never stray too close to another, but it was happening right then, completely beyond her control. She wondered if underneath his cool exterior, he was experiencing the same things she was feeling now. She didn't dare to think too much into it. Thinking always made things worse.

An abrupt knock on the door made Asami jump. Exhaling, she opened it, peeking out apprehensively. It was Bolin, all well fed and bathed, as evident by the strong scent of cherry blossom soap.

"What is it, Bolin?" Asami drawled, quirking an eyebrow.

"What? Upset that it's not the General knocking on your door?" The earthbender questioned with a smug look.

Trying to suppress a blush, Asami invited him in.

"Hmm, I thought you didn't like tea." Bolin said, his eyes on a box of chrysanthemum tea bags that Iroh had given her.

"No, I've grown out of my... dislike towards tea." Asami replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Hmm..." Bolin said again, raising his eyebrows. "That's interesting. You know, if I remember correctly, you said that if you had a choice between drinking tea and goat genital soup, you'd take the soup."

"I- " Asami stuttered. "That didn't count. I was drunk from sake then!"

"Oh, sure you were." Bolin sung in an annoyingly high tune. How Asami wished she could slap that smug, know-it-all look off his face. But she had to stay composed or she would raise his suspicions even more.

Bolin continued wondering around Asami's little lake house, whistling a chirpy tune. When finally, he had found nothing else, Asami hastily directed him towards the door.

"It's late, Bolin. I need my rest." Asami muttered.

Bolin shrugged and nodded, and rather despondently made his way down the porch of the lake house.

Asami sighed, wondering if she had been too harsh on him. Suddenly, Bolin started shouting. "General Iroh! What are you doing here?"

Caught with surprise (and hopefulness), Asami jumped out onto the porch, scanning the deserted beach for a sign of the General.

"Made you look!"

And the earthbender dashed away, still torn up with laughter.

* * *

Oh Bolin you little you little troll, you ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Wants to Know

Okay, so this chapter is kind of like the build up to the next, where we'll have some action come into play.  
Do read the author's note at the bottom, where I'll be answering your questions and giving some future plot hints. Enjoy :)

Once again, I do not own the Legend of Korra *sobs*

* * *

Chapter 5: Everybody Wants to Know

_Knock, knock!_

Beneath the thick pile of blankets, the 17-year-old beauty cursed, rolling over and pulling the sheets over her head.

_Knock, knock!_

"Ugh!"

Muttering indiscernably under her breath, Asami Sato kicked off the blanket pile, trudging grumpily towards the door.

"Bolin, I swear! If you keep-" Asami said hotly as she swung the door open.

It was General Iroh.

Asami's mouth went dry. "Oh. Uh. Hi." She gulped.

An awkward silence hung heavily in the atmosphere. Finally, Iroh spoke up.

"Asami, listen. It's about yesterday. I'm sorry if things got awkward."

The General seemed to be subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine, really." Asami assured him, smoothing her nightgown.

_Wait. Nightgown?_

Holding back a gasp, Asami's eyes travelled downwards, examining her disastrous outfit. _Spirits! _It looked like she had been so distracted the previous night, she had just slipped on the first apparel she could find. Unfortunately for her, the nightgown looked like it could have been sewn by Korra on a jug of sake.

Iroh, detecting her distress, volunteered to come back at a better time.

"Um, no. Go on, what did you come here for?" Asami asked, before quickly adding, "Anything I can do for you?"

Iroh's face softened. "There is, actually. It would be my honour, Miss Sato, if you would allow me to invite you out for dinner tonight."

Noticing that Asami's face seemed to be temporarily frozen in shock, he added, "I'd like to make up for yesterday."

She seemed to be having a hard time analyzing his words, and Iroh waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I... I'd love to," Asami mumbled, mentally slapping herself for stumbling over her own words.

Iroh seemed to brighten up. "Great! So I'll pick you up here at seven?"

Asami nodded, trying not to look too gleeful.

"See you later, then... _Asami_." Iroh shot her a winning smile before leaping down her porch. Giving one last glance at her, he jogged away.

"Yes... see you." Asami sighed dreamily, heading back inside. Humming cheerfully, she floated to her closet, throwing the doors open. An array of dresses greeted her, all of varying colors and patterns, but for the first time in her life, she felt like none of them were suitable. She didn't know which one would fit his expectations.

After about an hour of trying to find a suitable dress, Asami gave up and decided to go to the dining area to find something to eat first, when-

"Asamiiiii!"

Asami recognised that voice immediately, and had the good grace to duck away from the door before it was nearly swung off it's hinges.

Bolin, accompanied by Korra, charged in, both simultaneously pouncing on Asami.

"Bo-!" Asami sputtered. "Korra!"

Finally, they let go of her, allowing her to take in a few needed breaths.

"Well done, Asami!" Korra exclaimed, patting her back proudly.

"We heard you scored a date with the General," Bolin said, wagging his eyebrows.

Asami sighed heavily. "It's not exactly a date."

"What?" Bolin's expression fell.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, frowning.

"I mean he didn't _say_ it was a date." Asami muttered, shrugging.

Bolin huffed loudly. "Asami, Asami, Asami. Tut-tut. You worry too much. Just because he didn't say it directly, it doen't mean it's not a date."

"But it doesn't mean it is. Oh well, it's not like it matters. I suppose we can just go out for dinner. As good friends. Having fun."

Bolin and Korra shot her a weird look.

"Asami," Korra said in a matter-of-fact manner, "Everyone knows. That you have feelings for Iroh."

"What?" Asami gave an unaturally high laugh. "We're-"

Bolin's and Korra's grins were getting wider.

"-just friends." Asami finished in defeat, as her friends beamed at her knowingly.

Shaking her head, she threw her hands up exasperately. "Okay, let's say I do have feelings for him... What would it matter? He's the general of the United Nations, not to mention the prince of the Fire Nation."

Asami lowered her head, now fully realizing that they had no chance of being more than friends. Iroh couldn't accompany Team Avatar forever. He would eventually return to the fire nation to resume his royal duties, marry a beautiful noblewoman and be a great leader to the fire nation.

The mood seemed to dampen a little at Asami's words. "You have to stop worrying about the future and focus more on the now." Bolin said reassuringly.

The two girls gawked at Bolin in amusement.

"Bolin, that was the wisest line I've heard you say." Asami giggled.

With that, the three friends burst into laughter.

* * *

Okay, in response to BlueStripedPolo's questions,  
I can say that I will be posting a background story of how Iroh 'got stung'. I've written the first part which is a little AU, and I will be posting it in a few chapters time. And the background story will be spread out over the course of the fic, because it's just too much to squeeze into one chapter.  
Also, Ren and Emiko might come in later on in the story, I'm still planning out how to bring in the supporting characters.  
Lastly, I've already thought out ideas for the first part of the fanfic, and I've recently been playing with the idea of bringing in the spirit world for the second arc. What do you guys think?  
Please leave your thoughts in the review box, and I thank you all for reviewing and supporting this fanfic! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Arising

Yay, we're finally down to chapter 6, where the real action starts. This is not really full-out action though, so I apologise if it's not enough haha.

I do not own Legend of Korra, sadly enough.

* * *

Chapter 6: Evil Arising

"So, how do I look?" Asami stepped out of her room, smiling shyly.

Korra and Bolin gasped, their eyes lightening up. "Asami... that," Bolin stammered. "That is awesome!"

Asami blushed. As she gazed into the mirror, she couldn't help feeling that she'd outdone herself this time.

"Wait, there's one more thing missing." Asami walked to the bedside mirror, picking up a pink chrysanthemum flower and wearing it on her hair.

"Now, I'm ready." Asami said, glowing with satisfaction.

"Well, I guess now we wait." Bolin said, settling back on an armchair.

Korra rolled her eyes. "While Bolin's enjoying the comfort of Mister Mu's armchair, I'd like to speak to you."

Asami followed Korra out to the balcony, which was bathed in orange. It was nearly dusk.

"What is it, Korra?"

Korra turned to face her, an apologetic look on her face. "Asami, I know this was quite long ago, and maybe you don't want to be reminded of it, but..." Korra faltered.

Asami frowned, giving Korra a questioning look.

"... I'm sorry about how Mako and I treated you." She continued, rather disjointedly.

"..."

"..."

Asami shook her head amazement. "Korra... Why are you apologising?"

"It's just... I knew Mako was with you, but I still couldn't contain my feelings for him. And I just... i just feel so bad." Korra swallowed, looking anxiously at Asami.

Asami turned away. "Korra... it's fine really. I mean, I was angry with him at first, but later I just realised it wasn't worth trying to hold on to what I never had."

"Still, I want to apologise."

"It's okay, Korra. You didn't need to – I'm over it." Asami placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "But I appreciate you coming to apologise."

Smiling warmly, the two girls hugged. Asami felt a huge wave of relief wash over her.

Suddenly, Korra pushed Asami away, making her gasp in shock. Resuming an earthbending stance, Korra shot a wall of earth through the wood floor, just in time to block them from an oncoming lightning bolt. As the wall of earth exploded into fragments, it became clear where it had came from.

A gigantic floating airship, bearing the words "EQUALITY REBORN" towered over them, shadowing the entire island as it moved closer.

"Bolin!" Korra yelled to the recently awoken earthbender. "Get Asami out of here! I'll hold them off!"

Before she could utter a word, Asami felt Bolin's sturdy arms hauling her over his shoulder and scurrying out of the lake house.

"Wait, we can't just leave her there!" Asami clamored. "Let me go, Bolin!"

"Can't do, Ma'am. We need to get you somewhere safe." Bolin answered in his 'Commander' voice.

Helplessly, Asami glanced up at the shadowy sky. There were a whole group of floating airships following behind the first one's trail, each equipped with electric blasters.

"Gah!"

Bolin and Asami fell to the ground as a lightning bolt went whizzing in their direction.

"There's no way we can fend off all of them. We have to find the others and get out of here!" Asami panted. "You go find Korra. I'll ready the airship."

"But-"

"Just go!"

With that, the earthbender scrambled to his feet, dodging through the shards of lightning which were getting increasingly dangerous.

Asami ran, albeit with much difficulty as she kept tripping over her flowy dress. Gritting her teeth, she ripped the hem of the dress off, which was swiftly sucked up by the ravaging winds. She had to get to their airship before it was too late.

"Asami!"

"Mako?"

"Where are the others?" Mako was running towards her, using his hand to wave off the dust and smoke.

"They'll meet up with us soon." Asami cringed as yet another lightning bolt landed a couple of feet away from them. "Listen, we need to get to the airship. It's our only hope of escaping alive."

She could barely hear herself think through the never ending tirade of lightning bolts.

They scurried through the rain of lightning bolts, panting and wheezing. After a few draining seconds of trying to duck through the lightning, Mako yelled at Asami to hold tight to his shoulders.

"Wait, what is this- AAHHHH!"

They were zooming through the cloud of smoke and ash, coughing as they went in deeper. Asami barely had time to register the fact that Mako was propelling both of them with his firebending when another streak of lightning struck inches away from them, causing Mako to plunge. They weren't going to make it.

Asami screamed as they started to accelerate downwards. Her heart was hammering wildly, as if fighting to pop out of her chest. Cool air rushed past her ears, stinging them. This was the end. They were seperated, and Mako could not activate his firebending anymore. As they fell through the mass of dust, all that Asami experienced, all her memories came flooding back. They were clearer than she had remembered them.

_Her mother singing and playing the erhu to her when she was scared of the monsters under her bed. Her friends, Ren and Emiko, roaring with laughter as they mischieviously set a nest of cabbage slugs on the cabbage dealer's produce. Her father teaching her how to operate a sato mobile. Her, watching in awe as her favorite pro-bending team, the fire ferrets, aced their way to victory. Her first date with Mako._

_But her most prominent memory was her tea sessions with Iroh. She could almost see the familiar rosewood table, feel the engravements on the dragon teapot and smell the sweet scent of Chrysanthemum. She could see his warm, comforting face smiling back at her._

Closing her eyes, she let her last thoughts flow through as she sank deeper through the billowing ash.

* * *

Yeah... sorry if there's not much romance in this chapter. I'll be more focused on the action/suspense area for the next couple of chapters, so please please bear with me!  
*dodges tomato*


	7. Chapter 7

Phew! Finally, the next chapter is out! I apologize if the previous chapter was a downer... but oh well, sometimes things just don't go the way you want it to! I promise to make it up to you guys though!

I do not own the Legend of Korra

* * *

Chapter 8: Beyond Reach

Asami's mouth twitched. Something was licking her face. Something really wet... and slimy. Gagging, she sprung up, trying to hit the thing which had taken interest in slobbering all over her features.

"Woah, Asami! Easy!"

Asami opened one eye bearily. The image of Korra carrying Pabu swam into view.

"It's just Pabu," Korra explained, flashing a brief grin.

"Korra?" Asami winced, suddenly taking notice of the painful throbbing sensation in her head.

"Yeap, it's me alright. Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Asami groaned even more, resting her head between her knees. She felt like she would drop dead any moment.

After making sure she wasn't seeing double anymore, Asami tested the ground with her feet and slowly stood up. Surveying her surroundings, Asami noticed that they were in some kind of dreary looking bunker. The room was dimly lit, with candles that sat perched on dusty (and rusty) candlebras. The place looked like it could use a good washing.

There was another grunt from across the room and Asami squinted into the darkness, trying to make out as much as she could. She could hear Korra's boots scrunching against the dust covered floor.

"Korra?" The figure gasped, slumped on a bed. "You're alive!"

Yup, that was Bolin.

"I'm alive! Or are we both dead?" Bolin asked in an odd tone.

There was a small sigh of annoyance, followed by a sharp yelp.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Proving to you that you're very much alive." Lin Beifong walked into the light with a scowl on her face.

"Korra, where are we?" Asami asked weakly, still rubbing her head.

"We're at the police headquarters. Or underneath it to be exact."

"So what happened, exactly?"

"When Bolin went to get me, we were already running out of time and energy. Then, he got shot on the leg and the airships started closing in on us. I thought we weren't going to make it, but luckily, the metal bending police showed up and rescued us. Tenzin and the kids went to rescue you and Mako, which was thankful, because you guys were already plummeting at rocket speed." Korra finished wearily.

There was a loud clanking at the door and Asami gawked, wide-eyed, as the metal pipes on it started shifting. One by one, the pipes dropped loose, until the door was finally free of any obstruction. A member of the police force marched in, followed by Tenzin and Jinora.

"We brought somemore candles," Jinora spoke in a hushed voice. There was the sound of someone striking a match, and within seconds, the whole bunker was immersed in light.

To Asami's surprise, the bunker was incredibly spacious. A group of metal-bending police were sitting at the far end of the room, around a sheet of blueprints. They seemed to be having a quiet, but heated discussion. She could faintly catch the words "Lieutenant" and "Equalists". A few air acolytes were spread out across a moldy mat, looking uneasy and frightened.

Asami turned to her right, trying to spot as many familiar faces as she could. Tenzin and his family were huddled in a corner, with Pema gently kissing Rohan's forehead, singing him to sleep. Lin and Korra were tending to Bolin, who was clutching his knee in agony. There were several other air accolytes and metalbenders resting on the little beds available in the bunker.

Just then, Mako entered, led by another metalbender. "We've received a message from Commander Bumi."

The room went silent, all eyes focused on Mako.

"He's currently preparing a second battalion of ships from the United Nations to assist us, but they'll only reach here in a couple of days."

Tenzin sighed. "Who knew the equalists were still secretly active, just waiting for the right moment to strike?"

"Weren't they sent to the boiling rock?" Bolin quipped.

"Yes, but it turns out we've underestimated them. No one's escaped the boiling rock before. Well, no one except Firelord Zuko and his allies." Lin said darkly.

"The best thing we can do now, is wait. And when the equalists come for their second helping, we'll be ready for them, along with the United Nations." Korra spoke determinedly.

Tenzin gave her an approving smile.

The heavy mood seemed to have lifted a little after hearing Korra's words. Mako and Korra were caught in embrace, each relieved that the other was safe and unharmed. Asami knew better than to interrupt their sweet moment, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"Listen, I hate to break this up, but do any of you guys know where is General Iroh?"

Korra looked uncertain, but Mako was hesitant.

"What do you know, Mako?" Asami pressed.

"General Iroh is probably in the middle of fending off the equalist attacks right now." Mako said, looking downwards.

"What? We can't just leave him! We have to help!"

Asami was already marching towards the door.

"We can't!" Mako growled. "We suspect the equalists' main target is Korra, not so much of benders only. They know that we're helping Korra and might go after us first."

"But... he's our friend. And..." Asami sighed dejectedly.

"I know. I don't want to just stand around doing nothing either, but we have no choice."

"Iroh knows what he's doing, Asami. Don't worry too much." Korra patted her back reassuringly.

Asami nodded, her fingers abstractedly tracing the single chrysanthemum flower still embroided into her hair. Deattaching it from her locks, she cupped it in her hands. The edges of it's petals were scorched and chalky, but it was miraculously still alive. Holding the flower against her chest, she prayed. _Please, be safe._

* * *

The question about how to equalists' regrouped and all that will hopefully be answered in the next few chapters, that's if I can get the ol' plot together well.  
In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!


End file.
